live_love_and_ausllyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ally's Heartbreak- Chapter 2
'Skylar's POV' OMG! Did Austin Moon just ask me out???????? And we're watching Zaliens 14, with Trish and Dez. The Zaliens series is the best movie series I've ever seen! 'Ally's POV' Boy, oh boy, do I love gaveling! Where's Austin? He's late for the meeting! Austin: Sorry I'm late. Ally: Yay! Now we can start. The Team Austin meeting went well. After we played lazer tag and ate at mini's. Maybe I do like Austin. 'Skylar's POV' I knew that Ally was home right now so I sent a videochat request. Ally: Hey Sky! Skylar: Hey Alls! Ally: Whats up? Skylar: Hmm. I need to go shopping tomorrow. Ally: Why? Skylar: AUSTIN MOON ASKED ME OUT! Ally's face made a weird looking face. Ally: He did? Her voice was sounding like she was going to cry. Skylar: Yeah! We're going to watch Zaliens 14 on Saturday with Trish & Dez. Ally: Okay, we'll go to the mall after school tomorrow. After that, she left the chat. What's up with Ally? 'Ally's POV' Austin asked Skylar out????? Don't freak out Ally, don't freak out. Wait, are Trish and Dez going to the movies as a DATE? I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like I can get your heart beat beatin' like that You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like eh-eh-eh eh-eh '' Ugh, I do not feel like talking to Austin right now. I checked the caller id and saw it was Trish. Ally: Hello? Trish: Please come to the movies with Me, Dez, Austin, and Skylar! Ally: Why? Trish: I don't want to be stuck with that airhead! Ally: Austin & Skylar will be there. Trish: Yeah, far away from us! Ally: No, I'm not going. Do you want to go to the mall tomorrow with Skylar and me? Trish: Sure why not. I saw this really cute pair of boots I wanna buy! Then I have money for a laptop, or maybe an iPhone, or maybe an iPod or iPad. Ally: Goodbye. Trish: But wait I still have to- And I hanged up. Trish is going with Dez to that movie. If I went: 1) Austin & Skylar are going to be lovey-dovey in front of ME. 2) I hate horror movies. Dear Diary, I wrote all my feelings in there and I decided to watch TV. Entertain Me Tonight host: Austin Moon's newest song is a big hit! Better than the song he wanted to record. '*Flashback* ''' Austin: I wrote a song to record! Ally: I thought you couldn't write songs. Austin: Well I wrote this one. He went into the practice room and I followed him. Austin singing: Rawr! I'm a dinosaur! Rawr! I'm a dinosaur! Rawr! I'm a- Ally: Does this song have any other words? Austin: Pffs. Yeah. Austin: Not yet. That's why you need to fix it! Ally: A little kid can write this song. And it would have more words. Austin: Fine. We won't record it. ''*End of Flashback* '' Hmm. I think I should call Megan. Maybe she'll want to hang out. Megan: Megan Simms here. What can I help you with? Ally: Hey Megan! It's Ally. Megan: OMG! You wanna hang out right now? Ally: Suree. You can help me in Sonic Boom. Megan: This is going to be the best day eva! Great. What was I thinking? Category:Chapters Category:Stories Category:Fanfics Category:Wiki Content